The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Contemporary video conference systems that use packet-switched networks and protocols may consist of cameras, video monitors, microphones, loudspeakers, coder-decoders (codecs), and high-performance network packet routing and switching equipment. These video conference systems can provide a high-quality end-user experience if correct configuration and provisioning is achieved for the network elements involved in the audio/video path, and if fault conditions are monitored so that problems can be corrected. Users and administrators are also interested in knowing whether network elements are adhering to service level agreements (SLAS) that require particular levels of bandwidth, throughput or quality.